1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spike mold structure. In particular, this invention relates to a spike mold structure that can be formed via two continuous processes.
2. Description of the Related Art
The golf spike (sometimes also known as a cleat), such as the spike published in Taiwan patent T.W. 588980, and the spike set published in Taiwan patent T.W. 266736, includes a connection part and a spike part. The connection part is usually made of metal or macromolecule material and is formed by an injection molding process. The spike part is made of macromolecule material and is formed on the connection part by an injection molding process.
Generally, when a spike is manufactured, two steps are needed. Firstly, the connection part is manufactured. Then, the spike part is molded on the connection part. When the connection part is made of metal, the spike is molded on the connection via an injection molding process. If the connection part is made of macromolecule material, the connection part is formed using an injection molding machine. Then, the connection part is moved to another machine to form the spike part. However, when the spike part having two different colors is molded on the connection part made of metal or molding the connection part and the spike part using the same machine, two continuous injection molding processes are needed.
Reference is made to FIG. 1A˜2C, which show the two continuous injection molding processes of the prior art. FIG. 1A is a schematic diagram of the spike 1. The spike 1 includes a connection part 11, a base part 12, and a spike part 13. The connection part 11 is made of metal. The base part 2 and the spike part 3 are made of macromolecule materials that are different in color. Firstly, the connection part 11 is placed on a first female mold 14. Then, a first male mold 15 is used for molding the base part 12. After that, a second male mold 16 is used for molding the spike part 13. Thereby, the spike 1 having two different colors is produced. FIG. 2A is a schematic diagram of the spike 2. The spike 2 includes a connection part 21 and a spike part 22. The connection part 21 and the spike part 22 are made of macromolecule materials that are different in color. Firstly, the connection part 21 is molded via a second female mold 23 and a third male mold 24. Then, a fourth male mold 25 is used for molding the spike part 22. Thereby, the spike 2 is manufactured.
For the spike 1 and the spike 2 manufactured via two molding processes, the connection strength of the connection structure located at the first molding part and the second molding part, means the connection area between the base part 12 and the spike part 13 of spike 1. The connection area between the connection part 21 and the spike part 22 of spike 2, is weaker. There further exists a problem of the spike dropping from the shoe that causes users to be hurt when they are exercising.